


Tilt Shift

by thepinupchemist



Series: Omega Cas in the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Double Penetration, Family, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, am i missing anything, omega cas, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is learning to be human. Turns out being human comes with being an omega, and being an omega comes with going into heat. His first heat ever. He requests Sam and Dean's assistance in relieving it. Very PWP.</p><p>Ignores like 80% of season nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt Shift

**Author's Note:**

> *the most prominent ship in here is probably DeanCas  
> *the Wincest is light but it's definitely a thing  
> *If there are any grammatical mistakes (especially with tense, because this came out in past tense when I usually write present) please let me know

When Cas was an angel, his body didn’t need heats. He didn’t need heats the same way that he didn’t need to eat or bathe or take a piss or any other chores related to the upkeep of the human body. Jimmy Novak had been an omega, they all knew, but none of them thought about the implications of Cas’ sucked-out grace.

They were worried about other shit, about Metatron and falling angels and all the bullshit that followed them these days. They didn’t think about heats, the same way that Dean and Sam never remembered to track their ruts until they were holed up in a motel room sweaty and desperate and angry, fucking into an alpha toy while the other made himself scarce – went for a beer, or to do some research.

So Dean didn’t think about what it meant when Cas didn’t show up for breakfast. Sometimes Cas slept in late. They figured it was just him getting used to living in a human body, figuring out its needs and gauging the timing of them. The smell of syrup over waffles and eggs frying in butter and pepper in the pan clouded the kitchen and eliminated the thread of sweet scent beginning to curl around the corners of the bunker.

When Cas didn’t make it to lunch, that was when Dean got concerned. Cas may have been mopey these days, but he sure as heck wasn’t going to miss two meals in a row because he was all wound up about “failing his people” or whatever the hell it was he thought that he did.

“Cas?”

Dean smelled it then but he didn’t identify it at first. The scent was just _good_ , warming Dean up from the inside out.

“Go away.”

“Huh? Dude, you okay?”

“I said _go away_ , Dean,” Cas’ voice came from the other end.

“C’mon, man. Whatever it is, we’ll work it out.”

Cas started ignoring him then. After only a few more pleas to be let into Cas’ bedroom, Dean sighed, and turned on his heel to find Sam. Sometimes Sam was better about this kind of thing, the talking about feeling crappy thing. With Cas, Dean tried to be good about it, because it was Cas. The guy deserved to be able to have some one-on-one, even if one-on-one wasn’t exactly Dean’s forte.

Dean turned around and shook his head, scratching his neck before marching off to find Sam. It came as no surprise to find Sam nose-deep in the archives. Though Dean had been lazy about his research lately, Sam kept up. They had the angel tablet to figure out, and while Dean felt more inclined to pretend it didn’t exist and make believe that they had some kind of normal life, Sam never became a victim to the same fantasy.

“What’s wrong?” Sam said, as soon as he saw Dean.

“Cas is being all weird,” Dean replied, “Look, dude, you’re better at doing the whole – talking thing. He won’t even open the damn door for me.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

Sam closed the file in his hand and thumbed through the stacks of records until he found its place, sliding the folder neatly between two others. He and Dean walked down toward Cas’ bedroom together.

And Sam stopped.

Dean turned and opened his mouth to tell Sam to hurry the fuck up, but saw Sam scenting. Sam’s brow furrowed, and he rubbed at his nose, breathing in deep to get a better read on whatever his sniffer was sniffing. Dean had a decent sense of smell, but his ears worked better than his nose. Christ knows he probably broke his schnoz one too many times and fucked up something up in there.

“What?” Dean asked.

Sam frowned and pushed Dean aside, stepping closer to Cas’ bedroom door. One look at the door and he whispered to Dean, voice fierce, “He’s _in heat_.”

“What now?”

“Cas is in heat, dude,” Sam said, and without another word to Dean he knocked on the door and announced to it, “Cas, buddy, you’re in heat. You need to let us help you, okay? We’ll get you a toy, and you’ve gotta stay hydrated. You hearing me?”

A long pause.

“Yes. I hear you.”

Cas’ voice was rough, even harder and thicker than usual, and it trembled.

“All right. Good. Just give us twenty minutes, okay? We’ll be back with everything that you need.”

“No.”

“No?” Sam echoed.

“I don’t want a toy,” said Castiel. There was a thump on the other side of the door, and the door swung open. Instead of a vague, awesome smell wafting through the air, Dean and Sam were hit with the full-force of an omega in the throes of heat. Sam coughed and Dean snapped his hand over his nose, mostly out of respect for Cas more than anything else.

In the doorway, Cas looked like a wreck. His face was pale and slicked with a sheen of sweat, and even though he wore nothing but a sheet wrapped around himself he was flushed from warmth. Dean’s mouth went dry and his throat sandy and Christ, he felt want rush through his veins. And God help him, Cas looked at him like a man possessed.

“Cas?” Dean weakly tried.

Sam held out his arms, hands up, and said, “Cas, c’mon, let’s get you back in your room.”

When Sam made to herd Cas back into the room, Castiel took this as a sign to insert himself into Sam’s grip, tucking them tight together. He said, the words barely audible as he buries them into Sam’s neck, “I want you.”

“Me?” Sam glanced back at Dean.

Cas took the opportunity to peer over Sam’s shoulder and added, “I want Dean too. I want both you. I don’t want a toy. I dislike this feeling very much and I want my alphas to take care of it. That’s what you are, isn’t it? My alphas?”

“I mean, legally speaking…” Sam started, but trailed off. Cas nosed at his neck and Dean found himself flushing in envy as he watched Cas mark Sam all over with his scent, arousal thick in the air from every direction. It would be useless to tell Cas that they didn’t want him – regardless of the omega, an omega in heat will almost always smell totally incredible.

Cas…Cas smelled like more than that. Sometimes Dean caught himself scenting Cas’ dirty clothes when he was the one on laundry duty, pressing his face to the folds to breathe in deep. Before Cas fell, his scent was subtle, like an omega on strong suppressants. After, it was heavy and pretty and enticing. Now, Dean was pretty sure that the smell was going to kill him. He was already hard up in his jeans. Every instinct in Dean’s body wanted to pounce on Cas, rip the sheet off of his body and _claimclaimclaim_.

Sam gave him a pointed look at the increased aroma of alpha need.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Please,” Cas begged, “I promise I understand what I am saying. I want you to take care of me. I _need_ you to take care of me.”

At the word _need_ , both Dean and Sam blinked up and tensed. They exchanged glances. Dean saw, though he knew Sam would deny it if he pointed it out, that Sam sported one hell of a boner himself. Dean licked his lips and suggested, “He said he needs us, Sammy. We can’t – can’t leave him hangin’, can we?”

Sam swallowed.

Cas rubbed himself up against Sam, long-fingered hands threading through his long hair. The sheet wrapped around Cas’ body started to slip. Dean’s head went a little fuzzy at the sight of it all, at Cas climbing Sam like a tree and Sam trying desperately to keep himself under control. In one jerky movement, Sam took Cas’ face between each of his palms and asked, “You’re sure about this, huh?”

“It’s a sexist stereotype that an omega in heat can’t make logical decisions,” Castiel said, “Please. Just. _Help me_.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam said. He jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom door, a signal for Dean to go ahead of them, and once inside instructed, “Cas, get up on the bed with Dean, okay?”

Cas gave a quick nod. He didn’t make a move to retrieve his sheet when it fell on the floor at Sam’s feet. Every suave line that ever left Dean’s lips flew out the door at the sight of Cas crawling naked toward him. The scent of omega need grew stronger and stronger, and before Dean could get out a word, Cas climbed into his lap.

Jesus. This image starred in some of his more secret fantasies, having a lapful of naked angel – well, human, now – and kissing him stupid, and letting Cas kiss him stupid. Dean smoothed his palms over Castiel’s arms and pushed his nose into Cas’ neck, breathing in deep.

Dean said, “You smell amazing.”

Cas didn’t speak. He just took Dean’s hand in his and guided it downward, right between his legs, where he was slick with need. Dean cleared his throat and said, “Let me get some of my clothes off, ‘kay? Here.” Dean pulled Cas back on the mattress, laid him down with his head propped against the pillows. Already he looked better than he did when he opened the bedroom door, though all they’ve done is scent each other. Dean drew his shirt up over his head.

As Dean cast the tee aside, he felt the mattress sag underneath the weight of his brother lowering himself to the edge. He turned to watch Sam rid himself of his flannel and white undershirt. He gnawed on his lip and tried not to dwell on how good his brother looked. Living in such close quarters for all of Sam’s life, Dean had seen enough naked Sam to be hardly phased at all. Except now, living in the bunker, they had spaces of their own. Dean didn’t see Sam coming out of the shower and Sam didn’t catch Dean jerking it anymore.

And they weren’t kids anymore, either. They’d been lonely sometimes, back then, when dad went out on hunts and left them behind. Neither Sam nor Dean talk anymore about the taboo touching they did in motel rooms, or how Dean helped Sam through his first rut, or any of that stuff. It was weird. It was wrong. Or so he was told, anyway.

Sam caught Dean’s gaze and his lips quirked up on one side. Sheepish, Dean rolled off the edge of the bed to unbutton his jeans and kicked them away, shedding boxer shorts a few short seconds later. As the last item of clothing left Dean’s body, they heard Cas take in a sharp breath.

“This what you need?” Dean murmured. He joined Cas on the bed, melting fluidly across the sheets to box Cas in with his limbs. Both their scents hung heavy in the air, and if Dean wasn’t careful, he’d pop a knot before he could even get inside Cas and be surrounded by tight, wet omega.

Castiel whined.

“Hey, hey,” Dean said, “We got you, okay? We got you.”

Maybe Cas was impatient, or maybe Cas didn’t trust them to do the job right, but underneath Dean, he rolled onto his stomach. Sam’s potent alpha smell careened into Dean’s senses as Cas canted his hips back and presented.

“Jesus,” Dean whispered. Cas obviously had attended to himself already, but it looked like whatever work he’d done on his own hole with his fingers wasn’t nearly the kind of stimulation that he needed. He was pink and puffy, neglected, the ring of muscle shining with the sweetest slick that Dean had ever smelled.

“Come on, man,” Sam said, “If you don’t take care of him, I will.”

Dean turned back to glare at Sam, who now sat naked behind them, face red and giant hands cupped around his cock. Dean straightened up and Cas groaned in complaint, rubbing himself back against nothing. Dean said, “We should both take care of him. That’s what he asked us to do. And, you know, being gentlemen and all…”

That teased a laugh out of Sam, and urged him to join Castiel and Dean at the top of the mattress. Sam lifted Cas up and kissed his brow. It was nothing at all like the way an alpha would usually treat his omega in heat. It was kind of sweet, actually, watching Sam tell Cas without words that they take care of their own and that Cas’ll be safe tucked up in Winchester arms, regardless of the bearer. He rubbed Cas’ upper arms, and gave Dean an aborted nod.

Dean sidled up behind Cas. He pressed kisses to his jaw from behind, and nipped at the skin of his shoulder. No serious biting, no mating claim, but enough sting to tell Cas that he was theirs now, at least in this moment. Slick leaked onto Dean’s fingers as he brushed the tips of two digits against Cas’ hole. Cas thrust himself back, only a small, short movement.

Dean nipped at Cas’ earlobe and murmured, “Hang on, Cas. We got you.”

“Please,” Cas pleaded, “Please, Dean, please. I need it.”

Hearing desperation burst through Cas’ usual dry confidence is what threw Dean over the edge, and had him pushing two fingers inside their omega. He was wet, so wet that Dean felt bad about trying to take things slow and draw it all out. Between his legs, his dick throbbed in agreement, adding a clear _get on with it, idiot_ , as Dean began to finger Cas open.

On Castiel’s other side, Sam ducked his head to kiss his skin down to the nipples, scraping his teeth against one and pulling a helpless, needy noise from Cas’ throat. Again, it was a noise that encouraged Dean to go faster, to push his fingers up against Cas’ sweet spot.

Cas moaned and tried to move back to take Dean’s fingers further into him, but Sam’s arms kept him from shifting too far.

When Cas whispered one more desperate “ _Please_ ,” Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He withdrew his fingers and gripped his cock at the base, pointedly thinking to his knot to keep itself under control until he got inside Cas and made him see stars. Dean began to press inside Cas, and Cas made another noise. With a single, powerful thrust, Dean was sheathed inside Cas, surrounded by his heat and his scent and intoxicated by it.

“Damn, angel,” Dean said, “You’re real tight.”

Castiel broke his mouth off of a kiss with Sam to cast Dean a pointed glower. He replied, “Maybe if somebody would fuck me that would change for a little while.”

Sam laughed and Dean smiled, leaning toward both his brother and Cas to push his lips to the top of Castiel’s hair. He gripped Cas’ sides and forced his legs further apart. Then, Dean began to fuck. He pounded hard into Castiel’s eager body, moving quick but ears alert for the little gasps of pleasure or the soft noises that told Dean he was being too rough. Cas never made any of those noises, though. Instead, he told Dean to go faster, to go harder and more, more, more.

Dean looked on as Sam pushed kisses against Cas’ damp head, holding him tight as he rocked forward and back with each hard movement of Dean’s body into his. Already Dean felt his orgasm blooming at the pit of his belly and he bit his lip to keep himself grounded.

“Sam,” gasped Cas, “Sam, I want to taste you.”

Sam lifted his eyes to Dean as if asking him the question, like Dean was Cas’ alpha and Sam’s deferring to his authority. Dean slowed his pace. He said, “I’m not the one in charge here, Sammy.” Dean moved his hand to stroke over Castiel’s spine and added, “He’s top dog tonight,” and chuckled as he rocked back and forth into Cas’ body.

Castiel fisted the sheets when Sam let him go. Dean couldn’t look away as Sam shifted further down on his knees and gripped his erection. The poor guy looked way too neglected, and damn, Sam was big. Dean knew that, sort of. Sammy hadn’t grown fully into his skin when they messed around as kids, and Dean never made a point to stare at his brother’s junk when they grew into adults, but hey – it’s right there. That wasn’t to say that Dean’s dick was anything to turn your nose at. He had an alpha-sized cock and alpha-sized cocks are big no matter whose you’re looking at.

But then, Sam was a big dude now, and – oh, God.

Dean groaned at the sight of Cas’ tongue running over Sam’s cock. Castiel’s hands no longer fisted the sheets but instead grasped at Sam’s hips, nails digging into the skin so he had an anchor to cling to while Dean fucked him through this wave of heat.

If you’d bet Dean that Cas could suck a mean dick even a handful of hours ago, Dean would have told you that you were fucking crazy. Cas was twice as awkward as a human than he was as an angel which said to Dean that there was no way to get skill in the sack. But here he was, lips open and stretched around Sam, taking him in inch by inch, huffing through his nostrils as Dean rode him hard and steady.

Sam made a choked sound and fisted a hand in Cas’ dark hair. It was getting long now. They’d have to take him to a barber shop someplace. Who knew that Dean was gonna be teaching Cas how to get his hair cut?

The thought was cut off when an even louder, more fraught noise rumbled in Sam’s chest and Dean looked down to see Cas with more or less half of Sam’s dick in his mouth and one of his hands on what he couldn’t reach with his tongue.

“Holy hell,” was really all that Dean could manage to remark.

It wasn’t long before the swell of Sam’s knot just barely started to show, and made it harder for Cas swallow him down and take care of him while he was being taken care of. With an apologetic look in his eye, Cas slid his mouth off of Sam and said, “It’s not enough. I need you too, Sam, please, I need to be filled up.”

Again Sam looked to Dean and this time Dean made a face at him before he offered Sam his hand. Together, they pushed Cas up onto his knees and Dean paused his body so that Sam could edge closer. Dean gripped Sam’s shoulder and Sam stared at Dean. It was kind of a weird stare, a type of stare that made Dean a little uncomfortable.

“Why are you taking so long?” came Cas’ frustrated cry, “I know you used to engage in sexual activity as teenagers, so why not now? Please, just – _fill me up_.”

“You know?” Sam managed, at the same moment Dean said, “You what now?”

“I watched over you,” Castiel reasoned, panting. He squirmed on Dean’s cock as he explained, “Especially when your father left you behind. I didn’t realize that I was being inappropriate and watching a private moment until later. Now _please_ will you just listen? I can’t – I need –”

“Shh,” Sam said, and let his lips ghost over Cas’ forehead, all sweet and tender like a scene straight out of an omega flick.

With a firm hand, Sam gripped his erection right where his knot was beginning to show. Dean helped by holding Cas steady, and nudging his legs just a little more apart, giving access enough for two alphas to fit into him. It would be a stretch, but it was what Cas wanted. Their omega. He needed them and it was their job to take care of him. That was just that.

The pressure of Sam starting to edge his way inside Cas beside Dean made Dean shake, and had Cas whimpering, clinging onto Sam’s shoulders with his face buried against Sam’s neck. It was slow getting Sam to fit in alongside Dean, but as soon as Cas was fully seated on both of them, it was incredible. Dean had never felt anything like it, had never heard anything like whatever noises they all were making as they shifted their bodies together for the first thrust inside.

“How’s that?” Dean asked, nosing along the back of Cas’ neck. He kissed there, too, for good measure.

“Good,” Cas hoarsely answered, “So good. Don’t stop.”

They didn’t. The position didn’t allow a broad range of movement, but pressure more than made up for the lack of speed as Dean and Sam held Cas between their arms and fucked the heat out of him. Cas was close, Dean could smell it – but as soon as Sam reached down to wrap his fingers around Cas’ cock, Cas snapped, “No. I want to do it – do it untouched.”

“Uh,” Dean said, “That’s kinda hard to –”

“I want it,” Cas said.

“Okay,” replied Dean, skeptical at best, “It’s about you, angel. We’ll give you what you need.” Whether or not Cas would actually come untouched while sandwiched between them, Dean couldn’t say.

The first to spill over was Sam. Dean could feel the rhythm of Sam’s hips stutter, feel the closeness of a whole knot. Dean encouraged Sam to the edge with, “C’mon, Sammy. You’re almost there. Come for us, dude.”

“Ha-aa-ah, shit,” Sam swore. His head fell against Castiel’s shoulder and he withdrew just in time for come to splash in between Castiel’s thighs and all over Dean and even more all over Sam. Christ. Alpha come was always a pain to clean up, but this was about to be next level.

Dean bit harder down on his lip and redoubled his efforts to fuck Cas hard.

Then –

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” –

Cas came on the end of a silent cry, his mouth open and sweat sliding from forehead to chin. It only took Dean a few measly, weak thrusts to have his knot start to catch against the rim of Cas’ hole. He tried to withdraw, but Cas reached back and held him there. He turned his head to say, “I want you to knot me.”

“You – do?”

“Damn it, Dean, just knot me.”

That was all the confirmation Dean needed. He swelled to completion in seconds and collapsed over Cas as their bodies sat locked. Dean was quick to pull them onto their sides. He didn’t want to hurt Cas when he’d be pretty damn tender in any case. Beside them, Sam shifted. He didn’t say anything, but he did rest his hand on Dean’s head, scratching his fingers over Dean’s damp scalp.

“Mm,” Dean said, and nuzzled up into the touch while he rained little kisses all over Cas’ back. His head swam with old instinct, stronger than he’d felt it in ages, telling him to _protect_ and _pack_ , making his heart beat harder in his chest even when it should be slowing.

“You on birth control or something, Cas?” Dean asked. His voice was spent and used, rough even to his ears.

“No,” Cas responded.

“No?”

Had they not been tied together, Dean would have shaken Cas’ shoulders and asked him if he was out of his damn mind. Here he was, an alpha still in his prime, pumping his swimmers into the channel of an omega in heat. It was a recipe for disaster, or at least, the recipe for a fucking pup or two.

Dean went on, “The hell do you mean, ‘no’?”

“No, I’m not on birth control,” Cas replied, sliding his eyes over his shoulder to look at Dean, “I didn’t think you’d be so panicked.”

“Cas, I know you’re – you were an angel and all, but you’ve _got_ to know how fucking pups are made.”

“I am aware of how pups are made, yes.”

“We’re hunters,” Dean said.

“I’m not,” Cas told him, “Not really. Not the way I used to be. I don’t have power anymore, at least not enough to be as useful as I should be. I just thought…a family would lift spirits, wouldn’t it?”

Sam’s hand paused in Dean’s hair, and Dean looked up. There was a smile on Sam’s stupid, goofy face. It seemed like Dean hadn’t gotten a smile out of Sam in ages, no matter how many jokes he made or beers they had together. Dean asked, “What’re you all smiley for, man?”

The smile cracked and broke, and Sam lowered his eyes.

“Hey, hey,” said Dean, “None of that. I just, man. I thought you didn’t like it here. That you didn’t want to settle, or whatever.”

Sam shook his head, “I’d been reconsidering.”

“Huh,” was about all Dean could squeeze out. Cas and Sam wanted a home, wanted to settle, wanted the same dream that Dean used to believe in years and years ago. He’d given up on that, on having a life where he mowed the lawn and made breakfast in the morning for a mate, and argued over paint swatches or whatever it is that mates do.

He repeated, “Huh,” and then, “I guess that’s not a bad idea.”

Sam stood at that, and Dean said, “Hey, what’d I say?”

“Nothing,” Sam said, “I was just gonna grab something to clean us up. Unless you guys _want_ to be glued together when your knot goes down.”

Dean shook his head and let Sam go. He returned with his own body wiped clean, and a washcloth that he ran between Dean’s chest and Castiel’s back, and between their legs. It was nice. It made Dean understand the appeal, for just a moment, of being taken care of, the way that alphas are supposed to take care of their omegas.

“I could grab my laptop, set it up,” suggested Sam, “We could watch a movie or something.”

“Harry Potter,” Dean spouted immediately. Sam gave him a _look_ and Dean added, “What? I’ve been working my way through the books. Give a guy a break, would you? Sheesh.”

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Sam said with a tilt to his lips.

Dean fell asleep halfway through _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , when his knot had gone down and they all had somehow transitioned into sandwiching him instead of Cas. In the air there was an edge of another oncoming wave of heat, but for now – they’d relax.


End file.
